Lightening Strikes
by potterhead1D
Summary: Caroline is delighted when Tyler is back from the dead...but she notices he is different. Will she suspect that Tyler is not Tyler but Klaus? Elena is confused over her feelings for Stefan and her memories of Damon.
1. Torn

Caroline sobbed in her pillow. She had lost her life, her father and now…Tyler. It was too much. It wasn't fair. Why did she always have to suffer? Okay, that wasn't fair; everybody in Mystic Falls had lost someone in their life. Bonnie lost her mom…again, Matt lost his sister, and Elena lost her parents, Jenna, Alaric and now her life. Elena was now a vampire. It was quite ironic how Elena never wanted to be one and Stefan and Damon had done everything in their power to keep Elena alive for 3 years. But all the sacrifices, every life lost was all in vain. Caroline dried her eyes. She'd been crying for 3 hours now. _Stop it, _she mentally scolded herself._ Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Tyler wouldn't want this. You need to be strong. For Elena, for Bonnie…for Tyler. _With a deep breathe, Caroline stood up and drove to the Salvatore Boarding House.

"I don't care Stefan, I'm not going to be drinking bunny blood," Elena insisted.  
"Come on Elena, you need blood to stay alive," Stefan responded with a sigh. Clearly vampire Elena was 10 times more difficult than human Elena.  
"I'm not alive anymore, Stefan! In case you haven't realised my life was taken away from me. I'm a vampire. A freaking vampire! All my dreams about college GONE. All my dreams about having children GONE. All my dreams of turning old with Jeremy also GONE, Stefan! How can you not understand?" Elena's eyes filled with tears as Stefan hugged her fiercely.  
"I will not let anything happen to you, okay? I know you didn't choose this but neither did most vampires in the world. We will get through this, you understand?" Stefan held Elena's face and looked into those warm brown eyes.  
"I trust you Stefan," Elena said softly, her love for him showing in those words. She leaned in to hug him again when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Knock, knock love birds," Damon sang. "You have a visitor."  
"Who is it?" Elena asked, her muscles tensing in worry.  
"Someone annoying. Very annoying. Blonde hair, blue eyes and talks a lot." Damon sneered.  
"Oh for God's sake Damon. Stop playing games and just tell me." Elena snapped at Damon and immediately saw a dark look pass over Damon's eyes. She had broken his heart, she knew that. He was still hurt over the fact that Elena, the girl he loved, had chosen his younger brother over him. Elena had told him that if she'd met him earlier, maybe….maybe she would have chosen him. But now that she was a vampire, she remembered those moments. Where he had expressed his love for her and then compelled her to forget the moment. And then there was this memory…the one before the accident. She had met him and they both had clicked instantly. Technically this meant she had met Damon before Stefan, and that was Damon's only hope in getting the doppelganger to himself. But so far Elena had not budged away from Stefan. _I love him too much, _Elena said with her eyes to Damon, pleading him to understand, _I love you, but I love him more. He takes care of me and I know he'll always be there for me. I know when we have a fight he won't go around sleeping with random women. You're an amazing guy Damon, but sometimes I can't be sure I can expect the same from you. _"I'm sorry Damon. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Elena mumbled looking down.  
"Apology accepted," replied Damon smoothly. Too smoothly and that dark look in his eyes told Elena he hadn't forgiven Elena. _Maybe he never will,_ Elena thought miserably.  
"Who's come to visit?" Stefan brought up the question which Elena had nearly forgotten by now.  
"It's Blondie. She wants to know how's Elena doing."  
"Caroline?" Elena smiled brightly. She hasn't seen her best friend in ages. "Send her up."  
"Whatever you say, oh grand lady," mumbled Damon, "Whatever you say…"


	2. Confessions

Bonnie twitched her thumbs nervously. She has to tell Caroline. She had to. She kept repeating those words, like a mantra, willing them to work. And they did…almost. Before she could change her mind, she knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood Caroline. "Hi Bonnie!" she said cheerfully but Bonnie could see from her red eyes the blonde vampire had been crying in her room. Another pang of guilt hit Bonnie. "What brings you here?"

"Caroline…I need to tell you something. Something about Tyler."

"No Bonnie. I don't want to talk about Tyler. It… hurts…" Caroline spoke slowly because if she spoke too fast, all the words she had been hiding from her friends would come spiralling out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Caroline, Tyler is-" Before Bonnie could finish her sentence, Caroline felt a presence of someone. Someone familiar. It reminded her of chocolate and perfume and popcorn and movies and rainbows…and Tyler.

"Tyler?" exclaimed Caroline. She was too shocked to move and could barely say that one word because there in front of her stood the man she loved, had cried over and missed terribly: Tyler Lockwood.


End file.
